


Birthday Present

by DonSample



Series: Key of Dagon [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonSample/pseuds/DonSample
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn decides to give Harry a very special birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn paused at the door of her room and listened to the silence of the house around her. She could hear nothing but the slight whisper of the gentle breeze through the leaves of the tree outside her open window, and the chirping of crickets. She opened her door and stepped out into the darkness of the hallway. 

“ _Lumos,_ ” she whispered, and a faint light shone from the tip of her wand. She used it guide her way down the hallway, her bare feet making almost no sound on the hardwood floor. She stopped at the door at the far end of the hallway from her own. She tapped lightly on it. “Harry? Can I come in?” she whispered. 

Dawn didn’t hear any response, so she tried the knob. It twisted in her hand, and she pushed the door open a crack. “Harry?” 

This time she heard him stirring inside. “Huh? What?” 

“Can I come in?” whispered Dawn. 

“Er, yeah, sure,” came Harry’s sleepy voice. Dawn opened the door enough to slip through it, and then closed it again quickly behind her. She saw that Harry was sitting up in his bed, his hair even more dishevelled than usual. He was reaching for his glasses on the nightstand beside him. “What’s up?” 

Dawn moved quickly across the room, and sat on the bed beside him. She placed her glowing wand on the nightstand. “I’m here to give you your birthday present, Harry Potter.” 

Harry looked at the clock on the table that his glasses had been on. “Er…you already gave me a present, and my birthday was over a couple of hours ago.” His eyes moved over Dawn, taking in her bare legs, boxer shorts, and the tiny, tight, t-shirt she was wearing. Very little was left to his imagination. 

“Your _other_ present, silly.” Dawn leaned forward and kissed him. 

“What?” asked a surprised Harry, as Dawn’s fingers started undoing the buttons of his pyjama top. She slid her hands over the bare skin of his chest. He pushed her away. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that tonight, I’m yours.” Dawn took Harry’s glasses from his face, and put them back on the nightstand. She kissed him again, and her hand moved down. 

Harry pulled away from her. “Dawn…you know I want to…” Dawn smiled at that. She could feel that he wanted to. “…but Buffy will _kill_ me!” 

“No she won’t, I won’t let her. If she dares to complain I’ll just tell her that I’m nearly a year older than she was, her first time…and you are _exactly_ the same age she was. Now, scrunch over.” Dawn pushed Harry aside as she slid into his bed beside him. 

Harry gave up his protests as Dawn kissed him again. She felt his hands start to move over her. This was nothing new for them. They had spent much of the last six months getting their hands acquainted with each other’s bodies. She felt his hands move down to her waist, and then slide up under her t-shirt to cup her breasts. She pushed his top back off his shoulders and moved her mouth down onto his neck. She ran her teeth and her tongue over his skin. She bit down gently, and sucked on his neck. She heard him hiss. He loved it when she gave him a hickey, however much he might pretend to be embarrassed if anyone saw it. 

Harry’s hands moved off her breasts, going back down to take hold of her t-shirt. He started to pull it up. Dawn lifted her arms up over her head to let him take it off her, before she pressed herself against him, feeling his skin against hers. She slid herself back up along his body until her mouth found his again. She licked at his lips, until they parted to let her tongue into his mouth. 

Dawn felt Harry’s hand glide down her back, and then it slipped under the waist band of her shorts, to hold her ass. She pressed herself harder against him. 

Harry’s hand slid around, off her backside, and his fingers started to probe between her legs. Dawn moaned against his mouth. He had never touched her _there_ before, and it felt _so_ good. 

Harry seemed to know how his fingers were making Dawn feel, and he slowly moved them in a circle, eliciting another moan. Dawn rolled onto her back, pulling him with her. 

Harry pushed himself up onto his hands and looked down at her, illuminated by the glow still coming from her wand. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her again. His mouth moved down her neck, across her collar bone, down to her breast. His lips closed around a nipple and his tongue flicked over it. All the time his fingers kept doing wonderful things between her legs. 

“Ungh! Oh Harry! Please…” 

Harry’s fingers stopped moving, and he lifted his mouth away from her breast. She saw him looking up at her. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

Dawn nodded her head vigourously. “Oh yes! I’ve never been this sure about anything!” 

Harry slowly pushed himself up so that he was kneeling between her legs. His hands moved to the waist band of her shorts. She lifted her hips up off the bed as he slowly started to pull them down. When her shorts were clear of her hips she lowered them back down onto the bed, and raised her legs. Harry pulled the shorts all the way off her, but he stayed kneeling there, just looking at her as Dawn lowered her legs on either side of him. 

“Harry, please…” 

“Dawn…have you…I mean, are you protected?” 

Dawn smiled at him. “I did the _infertilitatus_ spell before I left my room.” 

Harry smiled. He started to move over her. Dawn reached up to the waist band of his pyjamas, and pushed them down to his thighs. She guided him toward her. 

She felt the tip of his cock press against her. Harry started to press harder, slowly pushing himself into her. She felt a bit of pain as he stretched her hymen. She let out a tiny gasp. 

Harry stopped. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes!” said Dawn. “Don’t stop!” 

Harry pushed again, and Dawn felt him sinking into her. He started to move slowly, and the pain faded. It felt good…better than good, but then Harry started to move faster. His motion became jerky, and he groaned. He thrust harder, a few more times, and she felt him spurting inside her, and then he lay still on top of her. 

Harry rolled to her side a few seconds later. “Oh Dawn,” he said breathlessly. “That was amazing!” 

Dawn tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she rolled to face him. “Yeah. It was nice.” She didn’t succeed. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry brushed some hair back away from her face. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“No!” said Dawn. “It’s not that. It’s just…” 

“I was too quick, wasn’t I? I’m sorry!” 

Dawn smiled at him. “It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll do better next time.” 

“Next time?” asked Harry hopefully. 

“You know what they say: practice makes perfect.” Dawn pulled Harry closer, and kissed him. “And we’ve got all night.” 

They held and kissed each other. Dawn slid her bare foot up along Harry’s leg, until her toes reached the waist band of his pyjama bottoms, which were still up around his knees. She used her toes to push them the rest of the way down his legs, until he was able to kick them free. 

Harry’s hands started to roam over her body again as they kissed. He knew just the places to touch her, and how. Dawn remembered their first fumbling attempts at this. How neither of them had known what the other had liked—or even what they liked themselves—and how much fun it had been teaching each other. She could only hope that they would learn to make love the same way. One thing that they had learned over the past months was how to read how much pleasure they were giving each other from the gentle moans and sighs they made, and from the feel of their kisses. 

Harry’s hand soon slipped between her legs again. Dawn moved her own hand down and slowly slid it over his cock, and down to cup his balls. She gently squeezed them as Harry slipped a finger into her pussy. She moved her hand back up to stroke his cock as he probed her. They both moaned together softly. She felt him hardening again. 

Harry’s kisses became more urgent. His hand came back up to her breast, and he slowly pushed her over onto her back, and positioned himself over her again. He stopped there, looking into her eyes. “You ready?” he asked. 

Dawn nodded. “Yes…but…slowly this time.” 

Harry smiled. “Alright.” He kissed her as his cock slid into her. 

Harry was true to his word. This time he moved much more slowly. Dawn found herself lifting her knees, taking hold of him between her thighs. “Oh god!” she breathed into his ear as she synchronized the rocking of her hips with Harry’s thrusts. “Oh yeah!” 

She felt Harry’s pace start to accelerate, but then he stopped after a thrust that left him deep inside her. Dawn kept moving her hips. “Stop!” he whispered. 

Dawn froze, but she kept her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. “Is something wrong?” 

“Oh no! This is perfect!” breathed Harry. “So perfect, I want it to last…and I don’t want to come until you do!” He kissed her, and started to move slowly again. 

They continued like that. Harry slowly thrusting himself into her for a minute or two, and then stopping, holding himself still. Dawn felt herself coming close to her release, but it always receded away again before it came. She knew what the problem was. As good as Harry felt inside her—better than ever her fingers had—Dawn had never been able to get herself off by pure vaginal stimulation. “Harry, give me your hand,” she whispered to him during one of his pauses. 

“What?” asked Harry. 

“Your hand,” said Dawn. She took hold of it, and guided it down between their bodies, until his finger tips brushed her clit. “Rub me there!” 

Harry started to move again. This time his fingers stroked her clit in time with his thrusts, and Dawn felt herself about to explode. “Oh Harry! _Harry! **AAAHHH!**_ ” 

She felt Harry spasming, thrusting hard into her. She heard him groan her name. She heard the sound of running feet outside the room, and the door bursting open. 

“ _Dawn!_ ” cried Buffy. “Are you—” 

Harry pulled away from Dawn so fast he took the sheets with him, leaving her completely exposed. She grabbed for one of Harry’s pillows and clutched it in front of herself as she sat up in the bed. “ _Buffy! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?_ ” She could feel herself blushing, and it wasn’t stopping with her face. It was moving all the way down her body. 

Buffy was standing in the doorway, looking completely stunned. “I heard— I thought— Oh god!” 

Giles appeared behind Buffy in the door. “Oh dear lord!” He whipped off his glasses as he turned away. 

“If you are quite done gawking, could you leave us now?” asked Dawn. 

“Dawn!” said Buffy. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Pretty much what you think I was doing!” said Dawn. “And if you go, I can get back to it!” 

“ _Dawn!_ ” 

“Buffy!” 

“You are going back to your room, young lady!” 

“No I’m not!” 

“Yes you are!” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” 

“Giles!” said Dawn, looking toward the Watcher who had started to retreat from the scene. 

“Oh, no!” said Giles. “You are _not_ dragging me into this!” He cast a look toward Harry, being careful not to look at Dawn as he did so, and his expression hardened. “And I don’t think you want me in it.” 

“Mr. Giles!” said Harry. “I—” 

“ _Shut up!_ ” said Dawn and Buffy together. Giles took the opportunity to escape through the crowd that had started to form behind him in the doorway. 

Buffy took a deep breath. “Dawn. Get dressed. You are going back to your room.” 

“No!” 

“Dawn!” 

“Buffy, I’m nearly eighteen. I’m old enough to decide for myself where, and who I sleep with!” 

“Dawn—” 

“No! Do you want me to start into the history of _your_ sex life?” 

Willow put her hand on Buffy’s shoulder. “Buffy…maybe we should do this in the morning…give everyone a chance to cool down.” 

Buffy turned to face her best friend. “Willow—” 

“She’s not a kid any more, Buffy.” Willow started to gently pull Buffy back toward the door. “She isn’t doing anything we weren’t doing when we were her age.” 

Buffy let herself be pulled. 

“Don’t forget to close the door behind you!” said Dawn. Buffy stopped again for a moment, looking like she was having second thoughts about going, but Willow pulled her a little harder, and pulled the door closed behind them with just a look. 

Dawn climbed off the bed, still holding the pillow, and quickly crossed the room to the door. She locked it, and then turned and leaned her back against it. “I should have done that the first time.” 

“But then Buffy would have just broken it down,” said Harry. He was sitting on the bed, with the sheets pulled up around his waist, grinning at her. “You have a very nice arse,” he added. 

“Ooo!” Dawn threw her pillow at him. “That’s for stealing all the sheets!” 

“I’m sorry!” said Harry. “I panicked! All I could think of was Buffy ripping me to pieces!” He tossed the sheets aside, letting Dawn see all of him. “Is this better?” 

“Mmm, yeah.” Dawn started back across the room toward him. Harry got off the bed, and met her half way. He took her in his arms, and kissed her. 

Harry picked Dawn up and carried her back to his bed. He laid her down on it, and picked up his wand off his night stand. 

“What are you doing?” asked Dawn. 

“Making _sure_ we don’t get interrupted again.” Harry pointed his wand at the door. “ _Colloportus!_ ” There was a squelching noise as the door sealed itself shut. 

“And to make sure we don’t disturb anyone again…” Harry waved his wand around the room. “ _Silencio!_ ” He climbed back into his bed with Dawn. “Now, where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?” 

Dawn wrapped her arms around him. “I think we were just about to enjoy some post orgasmic cuddles.” 

“Oh yeah.” Harry brushed his lips across hers, and gently caressed her with his hand. “Let’s get back to that.” 

* * *

Harry awoke with his usual morning hard-on, but this morning he didn’t start to masturbate, the way he usually did. That was largely because the girl he had most often fantasized about while jacking off over the last year was lying next to him in his bed, still held in his arms. 

He lay there looking at her face, only a few inches from his own. She looked peaceful and content, a slight smile on her lips. He gently caressed her skin, and kissed her. His fingers stroked her breasts. Harry wanted to roll on top of her, to make love to her again, like he had last night, but he wasn’t certain that he should. Would Dawn want him to do that? He didn’t want to ruin what they had just started by pushing too far, too fast, so he contented himself with watching her sleeping face, and the feel of her body against his. 

There was one disadvantage to the position that he had awoken in. Dawn was lying on his left arm, and it had gone completely asleep. He couldn’t feel his fingers at all. He carefully tried to get her to roll off it, without waking her, but he didn’t succeed. He was in a very compromising position when her eyes flickered open. 

Dawn smiled up at Harry. “Good morning.” 

“Er…good morning.” 

“Are you trying to take advantage of me Mr. Potter?” 

“Er…no.” 

Her smile broadened. “Why ever not?” 

“Er…it’s just…you’re lying on my arm, and I can’t feel it,” said Harry. “Er…do you want me to take advantage of you?” 

“Too late.” Dawn pushed Harry over onto his back, and swung herself up over him. “It’s my turn.” 

Harry lay there helplessly, with only one working arm as Dawn leaned down over him, and kissed him fiercely. Her hand snaked down between their bodies to take hold of his engorged cock. She straightened herself up again, and rose onto her knees—positioning herself over him—before she sank back down and impaled herself on him. 

They groaned in unison as Dawn started to move her hips. He lay under her as she undulated. Dawn felt so good around him. Warm, and tight, and slick. Better than his hand had ever felt. She leaned forward a bit and rested her hands on his chest. He reached up with his working hand to take hold of her breast. He tried to move his left arm, but it was still flopping uselessly. It almost felt like it had that time Professor Lockhart had removed all the bones from it. 

Dawn leaned against Harry’s hand as she moved on him. He looked down and he could see his cock sinking into her with each gyration of her hips. He knew that he couldn’t last long like this. 

He was feeling pins and needles in is left arm as the blood flow was restored to it. He could move it now, and brought his left hand up to Dawn’s belly. He slid his hand down until his thumb found her clit. 

“Oh, Harry,” she whispered, and he felt her getting even tighter around him. He couldn’t take any more. 

“ _Ungh!_ ” Harry’s hips bucked up against Dawn’s as he came into her. 

She kept moving as he spasmed, and then she leaned down to kiss him again. “Good morning.” Her hips kept moving as he softened inside her. 

“Good morning,” said Harry. His thumb was still on her clit, still rubbing it. He knew she hadn’t come yet. He rolled them over, reversing their positions so that he was above her. His penis slipped free from her as he did so, and he replaced it with his fingers. He thrust them deeply into her, as his thumb stayed on her clit, and he kissed her. 

Harry moved his mouth down along Dawn’s throat. Across her chest, pausing briefly at her breasts, to lick and suck her nipples. He kept moving down, across the flat muscles of her stomach. 

He pulled his mouth away from her, and looked at his fingers: two of them, coated with her glistening secretions, sinking into her vagina, his thumb rubbing her clit at the apex where the folds of her labia came together. He could smell Dawn, and she smelled good. He wanted to lick her, but he wasn’t sure if he should. He looked up at her. 

Dawn was lying with her back arched and her eyes closed. Her whole body was squirming in time with the movement of his fingers. ‘The heck with it!’ he decided, and he moved his thumb aside, and replaced it with his tongue. 

“ _Harry!_ ” cried Dawn as his tongue flicked across her. He couldn’t believe how good she tasted. Her hips bucked as he closed his lips around her clit, and sucked on it. “ _Oh Harry!_ ” He felt her convulsing. 

Harry waited until Dawn lay still before he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, savouring her taste. He washed her labia and her thighs with his tongue before he slowly started to make his way back up along her body, lightly caressing it with his lips, every inch of the way. He took his time, wanting to memorize every inch of her in the daylight. 

When he reached her mouth, he was so hard that he ached. He wanted to make love to Dawn, and it just took a glance at her eyes to see that she wanted it too. He slowly eased himself into her, watching her face as he did so. 

Harry watched the expressions play across Dawn’s face as she closed herself around him. Her arms and legs held him as he carefully thrust into her. He watched her close her eyes, and bite her lip as he withdrew, and thrust again. He bent his mouth down to kiss her neck as he kept moving, trying to push himself deeper into her. He heard her moan, and her arms tightened around him, pulling him against her. He snaked his hand down between their bodies to bring his fingers to her clit. 

Dawn gasped and arched her back when he touched her. He felt her bucking under him, and then he groaned as his orgasm joined hers. They seemed to keep coming forever, but they eventually lay still. 

Harry stayed on top of Dawn, his fingers still lightly stroking her clit. She kept holding him with her arms and legs. He lifted his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes, twin pools of deep blue looking back up at him. He lowered his lips onto hers for another kiss. 

They were still kissing when the radio beside Harry’s bed came on. Dawn gave him a little push, so that he rolled off her, but they stayed side by side in the bed, still holding and kissing. Dawn pulled back a bit as the morning DJ was telling them that they were expecting a bright and sunny day southern England. “I think it’s time that we started to get ready to face the inquisition.” 

Harry smiled at her. “No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!” 

“But it’s the American Inquisition that I’m worried about,” said Dawn. “We’d better get up, before Buffy starts pounding on your door again.” Harry’s hand moved up to cup her breast. “Mmm…or you could keep doing that.” 

Harry kissed her. “I’d love to, but Willow’s supposed to be taking me to meet Miss Harkness this morning.” 

Dawn sighed in resignation. “And there are a couple of new Slayers coming in that I’m supposed to be giving the orientation tour to.” 

“So we should get up, go have our showers, and go down for breakfast,” said Harry. 

Dawn smiled at him. “You have your own bathroom.” 

“One of the perqs of living in a house where the girls outnumber the guys three to one.” 

“So are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

“I don’t know Dawn…I’m thinking about how beautiful you’ll be all covered in soap suds.” 

Dawn rolled out of the bed, and pulled Harry after her. “Close enough!” 

* * *

Dawn stepped into the stream of hot water pouring from the shower head. She turned under it, letting it soak her hair, and wet her body. When she completed her revolution she pushed her wet hair back away from her face, and rubbed the water from her eyes. She saw Harry standing in front of her, wearing nothing but a smile, and holding a bar of soap in his hand. She stepped toward him, and kissed him. 

Neither of them spoke. Dawn stepped back, and Harry lifted the soap and started to rub it across her shoulders. He followed it with his hand, stroking her skin, and spreading the lather around. He washed her arms before coming back up and starting on her chest. He took his time, making sure that every square inch of her skin received his attention as he slowly moved down to her breasts. His hands slid around them, coating them with soap suds before he moved farther down, across her stomach and hips. 

Dawn stepped toward Harry again. She took Harry in her arms and kissed him, feeling his skin slipping against her own. She also felt his cock starting to rise again, and sliding between her legs. 

Dawn turned around, presenting her back to Harry, and he resumed his slow cleansing of her skin, starting at the nape of her neck and slowly working his way down, across her shoulder blades, to the small of her back. This time he kept moving down, and his hands were soon gliding over the twin mounds of her ass. She shuddered as one soapy hand slipped between her ass cheeks and slid forward, between her legs, to caress her sex. She felt Harry kneel behind her and the soap and his hands started to move down the backs of her legs. 

Dawn lifted her feet, one at a time, when Harry reached them, to let him clean their soles, and to rub his fingers around and between her toes. When he was done with them she turned around again, and Harry started to clean his way up along the fronts of her legs. This time he preceded his soapy hands by caresses with his mouth, kissing her knees, and thighs and stomach. He slid a soapy hand between her legs again, sliding his fingers over her labia as he stood up, licking his way up across her navel, breasts, chest and neck before coming back to her mouth. She could feel his cock between her legs again, knocking for admission. 

Dawn stepped back and smiled at him. “First, it’s my turn.” She took the soap from Harry and started to wash him, as he had washed her. She caressed his arms, and chest, appreciating the muscles there. Harry had filled out quite a bit in the last year, both from taking part in the Slayer training that Dawn had been giving Ginny, and from his position as a Chaser on the Quidditch team. Chasers needed much more upper body strength than Seekers. Her hands kept moving down, across his stomach and the words ‘washboard abs’ sprang into her mind. Harry really was in very good shape. 

Dawn’s hand reached his cock. It was ramrod stiff as she wrapped her fingers around it. She leaned close and kissed Harry as she slowly pumped him a couple of times, and then she pulled away, with a wicked smile as he groaned in frustration. “Turn around,” she ordered. “It’s time to do your back.” 

Dawn gave Harry’s back the same attention she had given to his front, feeling the muscles under his skin as her hands slid across him. She moved down, stroking her hands across his ass. She slowly lowered herself down onto her knees while she rubbed him. One hand slid through between his legs, and caressed his balls, making him gasp. She pulled her hand back, and resumed her journey down along his legs, until she reached his feet. 

Harry turned around again after Dawn was done with his feet. She started making her way up along the fronts of his legs, kissing them as he had kissed her. She hesitated a bit when she reached his cock, but then she remembered how good his mouth had felt on her cunt a short while ago. She reached out with her tongue, and licked him. From the base of his cock all the way to its tip. 

“Oh Dawn!” Harry’s hands took hold of her head, holding her against him. She licked him again, and felt him quiver. 

Dawn forced herself away from his cock. “Soon,” she promised, and continued upwards to kiss and lick his stomach. She rubbed the nipple of one of her breasts along his cock as she started to get back to her feet. She brought her mouth back up to Harry’s and kissed him hungrily. She felt his cock probing between her legs again. 

Dawn pulled her mouth away from Harry’s and turned herself around in his arms. She rubbed herself back against him, and felt his cock slipping in between her legs again. She rocked her hips, sliding her slit along the top of it. She leaned forward, resting her hands against the shower wall in front of her, feeling the hot water pouring down across her back. 

“Now, Harry! Fuck me now!” She felt his hands on her hips, and then his cock plunged into her. “ _Oh!_ ” Her eyes went wide. 

Dawn had read about her g-spot, but she had never been able to find it herself, during her experimentation with her fingers, but she knew that Harry’s cock had hit it on his first thrust. She felt him withdrawing, and then he pushed forward again. “Oh, _fuck_ me!” 

Harry kept thrusting, and Dawn gasped on each one. “Oh god Harry! Don’t stop! Like that!” She felt herself coming. Harry’s hips kept pumping, every thrust hitting that wonderful spot. Dawn found herself coming again. 

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. One hand moved up, to hold a breast, while the other slid down, his fingers probing for her clit. 

Harry’s fingers and cock propelled Dawn into another, stronger orgasm, and this time she felt him joining her in it. His cock rammed harder into her, and he groaned as she felt his spasms. He thrust forward a few more times before he went still. His lips brushed over the nape of her neck. “God, that was incredible.” 

Dawn straightened herself up, causing Harry’s cock to slip out of her. His fingers were still lightly caressing her clit, and her nipple. “Yeah, it was.” She twisted herself in his arms so she could kiss him. Harry’s hold on her relaxed, and she turned herself completely around so she could hold him too. They stayed together kissing and cuddling under the shower for a long time. 

They spent nearly as much time drying each other after they got out of the shower as they had washing. They rubbed each other with towels, making sure that every nook and cranny of their bodies was dry before they returned to Harry’s bedroom. Dawn gathered up her discarded t-shirt and shorts from the floor, and grabbed her wand. She went to Harry for a final kiss. “I’ll see you downstairs, in a few minutes.” She disapparated with a _crack_. 

Harry got dressed quickly. He went to his door, unlocked it, and tried to pull it open. It didn’t budge. He had forgotten that he’d done a _colloportus_ spell on it too. He pulled his wand from his pocket, and stopped. He realized that he couldn’t remember the counter-spell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry heard the lock snick on Dawn’s door. “Alone at last,” she said as she turned and stepped toward him. “Now we’re going to have to find a way to entertain ourselves.” Her arms went around him. 

“Er…I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” said Harry. His pants were already starting to feel uncomfortably tight as he pulled her closer for a kiss. 

He felt the pressure of her body, slowly pushing him backwards across the room, until the backs of his legs hit the side of her bed. She gave him another shove, which made him fall back to sit on the bed. Dawn climbed onto him, straddling his hips, pressing herself against the bulge in his pants. Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, slowly unfastening them, one by one as she kissed him. 

Her mouth moved down, onto his neck, and from there to his chest. He felt her lips and her tongue sliding over his skin, moving down to his nipples. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, gently holding her against him. She nipped and sucked on each of his nipples while she slid herself down off his legs, and knelt on the floor in front of him. Her fingers had reached the bottom button of his shirt. They released it, and she pulled his shirt all the way open. 

Dawn broke off kissing his chest to move her mouth back up to his. Her tongue was in his mouth while she pushed his shirt back off his shoulders, and down off his arms. 

She broke off the kiss. Her mouth returned to his chest, and moved down while one of her hands pushed against his cock through his pants. Harry let out a groan. 

Dawn grinned up at him. She took hold of his belt with her teeth and tried to pull it open. She couldn’t manage to get it all the way undone: the tine kept getting caught in the holes. She giggled. “Screw this!” She grabbed at his belt with her hands. 

“I thought that was the idea!” said Harry. 

“Cocky, aren’t you?” asked Dawn as she unzipped his trousers. 

“Well, yeah.” With the pressure from his pants relieved, his cock stood out plainly, tenting his underwear. 

Dawn giggled as she realized what they had said. She pushed Harry back until he was supporting himself by his elbows on her bed. She pulled his shoes off his feet, and then grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked them down his legs, along with his underwear. Her eyes locked on his penis. “Hmm, nice!” Her hand went around it. 

“Oh, Dawn!” groaned Harry as she slowly stroked him. Her hand moved up along the length of his shaft, and her thumb flipped across his glans, which was slick with his pre-cum. She slid her hand back down to its base, squeezing him tightly. 

She kept her hand moving slowly up and down his penis, with her eyes moving back and forth between it and his face. It felt incredible. Something about her hand felt way better than his own. Maybe it was the way he never knew exactly what she would do next: how hard she would squeeze, how quickly she would move. He closed his eyes, and just let the sensations pulse through him. 

Her motion changed. She kept her hand squeezing tightly around the base of his cock, and twisted around his circumference. He felt something new: the warmth of her breath, brushing over him. Oh Merlin, was she going to— 

Harry opened his eyes in time to see Dawn’s tongue brush the bottom of his glans, and move up across its tip. She was looking up at his face through her lashes as she did it, and she had a smile on her face. “Ummm, salty!” she said, and she licked him again. 

Harry’d had fantasies like this. He was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but no dream had ever been this intense—and if he was dreaming, he didn’t want to wake up from it. He watched Dawn lick her lips, moistening them before she brought them down against him in a gentle kiss. 

Dawn kissed a trail down his cock to his balls, and then licked her way back up to its head. Harry couldn’t believe how good that felt. He watched her pull back for a bit, lick her lips again, and then her mouth came back down, placing another kiss onto the tip of his glans. Her lips parted, and she sucked the head of his penis into her mouth. 

“Oh Merlin!” gasped Harry. 

Dawn made a humming noise as her hand tightened around him, and pumped up and down. Harry felt her tongue circling around his glans a few times before she drew him deeper into her mouth. Harry closed his eyes and groaned as her mouth moved farther down him. 

Dawn suddenly pulled back, coughing. “Oh, sorry, that was too much.” 

“No!” Harry sat up and reached out to stroke her hair. “Merlin no! Don’t be sorry. You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” 

“I _do_ want to,” said Dawn. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day! Ever since our shower.” She punctuated her sentences by strokes of her hand up and down the full length of his cock, now slick from her saliva. “I just rushed into the deep throat part too quickly.” He mouth went back around him. 

Harry didn’t argue. He let himself fall back onto the bed, revelling in the feel of Dawn’s hand and mouth, both of which started to move faster, up and down, and twisting around. Soon he couldn’t think of anything at all, but how she was making him feel. 

He was so close… He was going to come any second now… No! He shouldn’t do that into her mouth! “Dawn…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” 

She didn’t stop. If anything she sucked harder on his cock, drawing him deeper into her mouth while her hand pumped his shaft. Harry tried to pull himself away, but she held him firmly. He wanted to hold it back, but he couldn’t. “Oh Dawn!” he groaned, as his cock exploded. He convulsed again and again, and all the time Dawn kept sucking on him. He could feel her swallowing, until his convulsions stopped. Still, she kept sucking. 

Harry lay gasping on the bed. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. His cock softened and shrank, which Dawn treated as an opportunity to pull more of it into her mouth. 

He slowly regained control of his limbs, and sat up. Dawn pulled herself away from his cock, and grinned up at him. “How was that?” she asked. 

“That was amazing, stupendous…” Harry placed his hands on her cheeks, and lifted her up toward him. “…mind-blowing, incredible…” He kissed her. “…marvellous, spectacular…” He kissed her again, this time with his tongue going into her mouth…she tasted different now. He knew that it was his semen on her tongue. He’d never considered what it tasted like, the thought would have seemed gross to him before now, but coming from her, like this, it seemed right. 

Dawn broke the contact between their mouths. “You’re sounding like you swallowed a thesaurus.” 

“I’m going to need one to learn all the words I can use to describe you.” Harry’s arms went around her. He rolled her over onto her bed, and lay on top of her. “Astonishing, magnificent…” His hands slid up under her t-shirt, to take hold of her breasts, just the right size for his hands to cup. Her nipples felt like pebbles as he rubbed his thumbs over them. He kissed her mouth, her chin, her throat. He pushed her shirt up, uncovering her breasts. He moved his mouth down to them. “Breathtaking.” He sucked her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, teasing it with his tongue. He pulled himself back. “Phenomenal.” His mouth came back down to her right breast, tasting it, as he had the left. 

Harry pushed himself up onto his knees, kneeling between her legs. His hands went down to the button at the top of her jeans, releasing it, and then unzipping her fly. He lifted her legs, and pulled off her shoes and socks before going back to grab hold of her pants, and pull them down her legs. “Remarkable, terrific.” 

He sat back on his heels, and just looked at her for a moment. “Beautiful, glorious, wondrous.” He lifted her foot up to his mouth, and kissed it. “Miraculous, sensational, awesome, fantastic.” He placed a new kiss between each word, working his way up to her ankle, calf, knee, thigh. 

He pressed his face in between her legs, and licked her sex. “Delicious.” 

Harry stopped trying to find new words to describe her. He applied all of his attention to her wonderful pussy. He pressed his tongue as deeply into her as he could, and wiggled it, making her gasp. He licked up to her clit and gave it a thorough tongue lashing. Dawn’s hands grabbed at his hair, holding him in place, and her thighs squeezed his head between them. 

Harry lost himself in her taste and smell, the feel of her skin, the sound of her moans. He moved his mouth back and forth between the entrance to her vagina, and her clit, keeping his tongue busy, probing and licking. He could feel her body tensing, every muscle straining. He closed his mouth over her clit, sucking and licking, and slid two fingers into her pussy. He pumped them quickly, in time with the lashing his tongue was giving her clit, and with her cries of “Yes! _Yes! **Yes!**_ ” 

Dawn’s pussy clenched around his fingers, and her whole body shuddered, again, and again while she let out an incoherent wail. And then she went limp. Her legs released their hold on his head, and she lay on her bed, gasping for air. 

Harry removed his fingers from her pussy, and licked them clean, savouring the taste of her. He gently licked her sex, cleaning it too. He started to crawl slowly up along her body, licking, kissing, stroking her with his hands, tasting her sweat. 

He moved up between her breasts, until he came to Dawn’s t-shirt, which was bunched up under her arms. He took hold of it, and pulled it up over her head. He bent back down to kiss her breasts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and his hard cock slid across her slit. She rocked her hips, rubbing her clit against the underside of his penis. They both groaned. 

Harry pushed himself up until he was kneeling between Dawn’s legs. He looked down at her, naked on her bed. “You are so beautiful.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” said Dawn. Her legs tightened around him, pulling herself up to his cock. She rotated her hips, rubbing herself against him. 

“Oh yeah!” Harry took hold her her hips, lifting them higher, until the tip of his cock pressed against the entrance to her vagina. He pressed forward as he lowered her back down. His cock sank into her. 

“Oh god!” gasped Dawn as he filled her. She arched her back as he withdrew, and thrust again. “Oh Harry!” 

Dawn kept moving her hips as he thrust into her, adjusting the angle, as if she was searching for something. It didn’t take long for her to find it. “Oh yes! Right there! Like that!” 

Dawn felt so good around him. He held her hips as they moved together. Her shoulders were lying back on her bed, with her hips elevated. He watched her below him, and saw her hands come up to squeeze her breasts. Her fingers pinched her nipples. Harry closed his eyes and listened to her gasps. 

Dawn’s gasps for breath grew louder, in time with his thrusts. He could feel her tensing again, coming close to a new orgasm. He moved one of his hands, taking it from her hip, and sliding it down over her belly until his thumb reached her clit. 

She clenched around him. “Oh Harry!” she gasped. Her hips bucked against him. Oh Merlin that felt so good! He was moments from coming himself, and thrust harder into her. 

“Ungh!” Harry let himself go as he felt her coming. Their pelvic thrusts were perfectly synchronized as they spasmed together. 

Harry bent forward, lowering Dawn’s hips back down onto her bed. His hands slid up along her body to her breasts, lifting her nipples up to meet his mouth. He kissed and licked both of them before he licked his way up across her chest, her throat, her chin. 

Their lips met, and then their tongues. They kissed each other deeply, his tongue going nearly as far into her mouth as his penis was still sheathed by her vagina. Her tongue pressed back, penetrating into his mouth. 

They lay there together. His flaccid cock was still inside her, her legs were wrapped around him. His hands held her breasts. Her arms held him close. Their lips were joined while their tongues tasted each other. 

It seemed like an eternity, and no time at all, before Dawn tilted her head, pressing her forehead against his to force their mouths apart. “Oh god Harry! This just keeps getting better!” 

Harry grinned, and his hips seemed to move of their own volition against her. “Hmm…practice makes perfect.” 

He felt her legs tighten around him. “Oh yeah!” 

His cock wasn’t cooperating though. The movement of Dawn’s hips caused him to slip free from her. He still ground his hips against hers, rubbing his cock against her clit, and making her moan. His hands squeezed her tits, and his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. 

Dawn lowered one of her legs, and they rolled together onto their sides. Harry put an arm around her, and pulled her closer. The motion of their hands became caresses, gently stroking each other’s skin. 

They lay together like that for a long time, enjoying the closeness of one another. Their hands explored each other’s flesh. Their mouths tasted one another. 

Harry pulled back a bit from Dawn. “Roll over,” he told her. 

“What?” 

Harry’s hand circled her breast. “I’ve been paying so much attention to your front side…” His hand moved around to pat her ass. “I want to spend some on your backside.” 

Dawn grinned at him before she rolled onto her stomach. “Okay.” 

“Hmm…” Harry brushed her hair away from her shoulders, a few strands at a time. He loved the feel of it. Once it was uncovered, he caressed the nape of her neck with his lips. He moved downward along her spine, enjoying her soft smooth skin, his hands caressing her ribs, her waist, her ass. His tongue licked the small of her back as his hands stroked her buttocks. 

Dawn sighed when his hand slid down between her legs and his fingers teased the lips of her sex as his mouth kissed her ass. She moaned in frustration when he pulled his fingers away from her, and his mouth continued down along her thigh. 

Dawn giggled when he licked the back of her knee. He kept moving down, along her calf, to her heel. She giggled again, and kicked when he licked the sole of her foot. “That tickles!” 

Harry grabbed her leg to hold it still, and licked her sole again. Dawn tried to kick, but he held her firmly. He started to work his way upward, along her other leg, licking across her heel, up her calf, the back of her knee, her thigh… 

Dawn’s legs spread apart, and Harry could see the pink slash of her pussy nestled among the dark curls of her pubic hair. He licked along the crease where her thigh joined her ass, and his fingers reached down between her legs, to run across that slit. Dawn sighed as his fingers caressed the lips of her sex. He thrust two of them into her, feeling the moist warmth of her pussy around them, while another finger brushed across her clit. Dawn moaned as he pressed against it. 

Harry kept fingering Dawn while his mouth moved up across her back. He rubbed his hardening cock against her thigh, and then her buttock. He pulled his body away from hers, still keeping his fingers in her pussy, and rose up onto his knees. He gently pulled up with his fingers. “Come here,” he told her. 

“Alright.” Harry could hear Dawn’s smile in her voice. She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees on her bed. She arched her back, lifting her ass higher into the air. 

Harry bent down, and licked at his fingers as they kept pumping into her pussy, tasting her sweetness on them. He removed his fingers and delved into her with his tongue. Then he pulled away, and moved himself up behind her. He guided his cock toward her opening, and slowly pushed into her. 

Dawn started to move her hips, pushing herself onto him, and pulling back. Harry’s hips moved in time with hers. He held her hips in his hands, pulling her onto him. 

“Mmm, that’s good!” said Dawn. 

“Yeah?” Harry leaned forward, wrapping himself around her, pressing his chest against her back. His hands reached around to hold her breasts. “How’s this?” He pinched the pebbles of her nipples. 

“Even better! Oh yeah!” 

Harry felt Dawn’s hand reaching down between her legs and gently wrapping around his balls. “Oh Dawn!” He pumped harder into her. 

“Oh!” cried Dawn. “Oh! _Oh!_ __Oh! __” Harry felt her fingers leave his balls. They pressed briefly against the base of his cock before they left it too.

He moved a hand down, sliding it across her stomach, down through her pubic hair, where it met with hers. Their fingers intertwined, both of them rubbing at her clit. 

“Oh Harry! _Ahhhh!_ ” 

Harry felt her coming. He was so close himself. “Oh Dawn!” He spasmed, driving his cock harder into her. The force of his thrust pushed her forward, and down onto her mattress. He rode her down, his hips pounding against her ass as he came into her. 

They lay still for a moment, until Harry slid himself off her. He kept himself pressed against her side, and held her. Dawn rolled herself in his arms, and kissed him. Harry could feel both of their hearts still pounding as he held her. 

He pulled back a bit so he could look at her sweat streaked face. “You are so beautiful.” 

Dawn’s hand brushed his hair away from his forehead. “So are you.” 

“No I’m not,” said Harry. “I’ve got messy hair, and an ugly scar.” 

“I like your hair,” said Dawn, “and your scar isn’t ugly. You want to talk about ugly scars…” Dawn took his hand, and moved it down to some barely visible lines that ran diagonally down her side. “…I’ve got these.” 

“I think they’re beautiful,” said Harry, as his fingers traced over them. “They’re part of what makes you, you.” 

Dawn traced his scar with her finger. “Same goes for this one.” She sat up to take a look along his whole body. “Got any more interesting scars?” 

“Nope, just got the one.” 

“I guess I’ll have to settle for examining other points of interest.” Dawn ran her fingers over his cock. “Hmmm, this feels promising. I’ll have to take a closer look.” She turned herself around, and lay back down beside him. “Very interesting.” She licked him. “Tasty too!” 

Dawn’s pussy was right in front of his face, and she had her top leg raised, in an obvious invitation. Harry ran his fingers around her vulva, examining its folds and nooks, and crannies. He pulled himself closer, and licked her. “Delicious,” he told her. 

They lay together, running their lips and tongues over each other’s genitals. This wasn’t about getting each other off, this time. It was simply a shared intimacy. A gentle cleaning of each other’s sex. 

Dawn turned herself back around, and re-nestled herself in Harry’s arms. Harry kissed her: long, and slow, and deep. They lay together in her bed, cuddling together, enjoying the warmth of each other’s body, but Harry soon found that the parts of his body that weren’t touching Dawn’s were feeling cold. They had both worked up a pretty good sweat, and now that it was drying, he was feeling chilled. He imagined that she was too, but he didn’t want to break contact with her, or put on any clothes. 

It seemed that Dawn was thinking along similar lines. “Harry, what do you say to us moving this to my bathtub?” 

“I say that sounds like a capital idea.” 

Dawn had a large, cast-iron tub with a reclined back, that rested on four stubby legs in her bathroom. It had taken several minutes for it to fill with hot water: time that Harry and Dawn had spent gently scrubbing each other’s bodies with soapy hands and wash-cloths. Dawn let it fill to its overflow drain, before she reached around Harry to shut off the taps. Then she leaned back, letting the water wash up between her breasts, while she held Harry between her legs. She wiggled her hips a bit, settling herself down with her sex pressing against his. He felt his cock stir, a bit, but it refused to come erect. He wasn’t ready yet. He had lost count of how many times he had come, since Dawn had first come to him in his bed the night before. 

Harry wished that he’d kept his glasses, so he could see her properly. She was looking a little blurry, but he didn’t need to see her to let his hands move slowly over her skin. He started out at her hips, and slowly slid them up her sides, and then in to her breasts. He leaned forward and lifted them to his mouth so he could kiss and lick at them. He didn’t care if they did taste a bit soapy. The way Dawn purred when he sucked on a nipple was more than enough compensation. 

He straightened up, and his hands slid back down across her stomach to her thighs. He ran a hand around under her leg, lifting it up to bring her knee into range of his mouth. He kissed it, and slowly lifted her leg farther, running his lips and tongue down her shin, pausing briefly at her ankle, along the instep of her foot, to her toes. He closed his eyes, sucked her big toe into his mouth, and ran his tongue around it, tasting the tang from the soapy water. 

Harry felt Dawn’s hips start to move again, slowly grinding herself against him, as his mouth moved from toe to toe, licking and sucking on each in turn. He moved his left hand down to find the nub of her clitoris, and discovered that her fingers were already there. He moved his fingers farther down, and slowly inserted one into her. 

Dawn moaned softly, and Harry opened his eyes to watch her. Even blurry, he loved seeing her like this, writhing in the water. She arched her back as he slowly inserted another finger. He rubbed them against Her inner flesh. He felt an interruption in the smoothness of her vagina walls, a raised area with a bumpy texture. Dawn _twitched_ and whimpered when his finger pressed against it. He quickly pulled it away. 

“Oh no!” said Dawn. “Do that again!” 

“This?” Harry pressed his fingers over that spot again. 

“Oh yeah! Oh _God_ yeah!” 

Harry flexed his fingers, watching Dawn building toward a new release. He placed his thumb over the fingers that she was rubbing her clit with, using their motion to control the rhythm of his fingers inside her. 

Dawn’s voice started a new ululation in time with their fingers, slowly rising in pitch and volume. “OOOooooOOOooooOOOoooo _OOOoooo **OOOOooo OOOoooOOO!**_” It became a scream as she bucked against his hand, and he felt her vagina clenching around his fingers. Water sloshed out of the tub, and splashed onto the floor. 

Dawn settled back down into the water with a final moan. “Oh Harry, you have amazing fingers,” she gasped. 

“You bring out the best in them.” Harry leaned forward to kiss her, and his cock, which had hardened while he watched her, slid over her fingers, where they still rested on her clit. 

Dawn moved her hand, to close her fingers around him, and stroke him slowly while they kissed. Harry’s arms went around her, holding her tightly, pulling her with him as he sat up again. He lifted her up and Dawn’s fingers guided the tip of his penis to the entrance to her vagina. He groaned, and she sighed, as he lowered her down onto himself. 

They stayed motionless for a time, still holding each other, and kissing: Harry feeling Dawn all around him, her arms and her legs around his body, and her inner flesh, around his cock. It all felt so good. 

Dawn started to slowly rock her hips, setting up a pattern of waves in the tub. She broke off the kiss, and pulled her face back a few inches from his, far enough that they could focus on each other’s eyes. Harry could see an expression of intense concentration on her face as she clenched herself around him. 

Harry tightened his hold around Dawn’s ribs, slowly raising and lowering her, watching her face as she moved on him. There was an intensity about her, all of her attention was focused on him: watching his face; her body reacting instantly to the slightest change in his expression; wringing all the sensation from him. She brought him to the brink of a new orgasm, and held him there, denying his release. It was a most exquisite form of torture. Harry wanted it to last forever, and to end instantly. He didn’t know how long it lasted. It might have been seconds, it might have been minutes before he broke. He pulled Dawn down hard onto his cock and buried his face in the hollow of her neck as he shuddered and groaned. The sensation in his cock was indescribable. Dawn’s pussy was clenching him so tightly that it seemed like he _couldn’t_ come. A pleasure so intense that it hurt. It couldn’t last; something had to give. He lifted Dawn in his arms, and she relaxed her hold on him. His cock exploded into her. Harry pulled her back down, driving himself deep into her. He lifted, and let her drop again, and again as his essence pumped into her, until he was spent. 

Harry stayed motionless for several seconds. He didn’t think he could move. He wouldn’t even have been able to stay upright if Dawn wasn’t holding him. 

“Oh Dawn…” He pulled himself away from her neck, and looked at her face again, saw her smiling at him. “…I love you.” 

Her face lit up, and she hugged him tighter to her. “Oh Harry! I love you too!” 

He kissed her gently, a light caress of his lips across hers. They stayed together, holding each other, gently stroking each other’s skin while the bath water cooled around them. 

Harry was starting to think that they’d have to do something about the cooling water, when he heard the _crack!_ of someone apparating. 

Harry tensed, and looked around for something…anything that he could use to cover himself and Dawn, but there was nothing nearby. Nothing he could grab without exposing himself, and Dawn, to the full view of whoever and intruded on them. It took him a little while to notice that he couldn’t see anyone…at least not until he looked down, below the rim of the bathtub. He saw Winky in her blue blouse and and skirt, standing in the puddle on the bathroom floor, her head bowed, holding her hands over her eyes. 

“Ah…Winky…what are you doing here?” asked Dawn. 

Winky didn’t look up, or uncover her eyes. “Pardon my interruption Miss Dawn, and Mr. Harry, but Miss Buffy told me to ‘tell those two it’s time to stop their sexcapades, and come to dinner now!’” 

“Oh, ah, right!” said Harry. 

“You can go tell Buffy that her message has been delivered,” said Dawn. “We’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

Winky nodded her head vigourously, still not uncovering her eyes. “Yes Miss Dawn!” She vanished with another _crack!_

Dawn relaxed her hold on Harry, and let out an exasperated sigh. “Doesn’t anyone in this house _ever_ knock?” 


End file.
